


[Podfic] Five Things That Happened to Rogue One After Scarif

by Shmaylor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Gen, Gentle, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: It's surprisingly normal, afterwards.





	[Podfic] Five Things That Happened to Rogue One After Scarif

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Things That Happened to Rogue One After Scarif](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753950) by [Niki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki). 



> Happy birthday idella <3

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Five%20Things%20That%20Happened%20to%20Rogue%20One%20After%20Scarif.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Five Things That Happened to Rogue One After Scarif](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10753950)

 **Author:** [Niki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Outro Music:** "Home We'll Go (Take My Hand)" - Walk Off The Earth

 **Length:** 10 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Five%20Things%20That%20Happened%20to%20Rogue%20One%20After%20Scarif.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Five%20Things%20That%20Happened%20to%20Rogue%20One%20After%20Scarif.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
